yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Nishikiyama
"I'm gonna get the 10 billion yen... and lead the Tojo Clan. Then I'm gonna take what's mine..Yumi. And. I'll be in control of my destiny for the first time!" Akira Nishikiyama (錦山 彰, Nishikiyama Akira) Akira Nishkiyama,born October 8, 1968, known simply as "Nishiki" in English versions of the first three games and by his original name since Yakuza 4, is the former best friend of Kiryu and one of the main antagonists of Yakuza 1. He leads the Nishikiyama Family as its inaugural Chairman. Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakatani (Japanese), Michael Rosenbaum (English) History Along with his sister Yuko, Kazuma Kiryu and Yumi Sawamura, Nishikiyama grew up in Shintaro Kazama's Sunflower Orphanage. He is refereed as Nishiki for short by his best friend Kiryu. At age of 17, he has joined world of Yakuza into Dojima Clan along with his best friend Kiryu Kazuma, despite excessive protest from Shintaro Kazama. To contrary to Kiryu's motivation for joining Yakuza was to "help Boss Kazama and carry on his will", Nishiki's motivation appeared more as instant self gratification due to expensive clothes and cars his was purchasing, as well as he had a reputation of rear-end kissing to executives in his early years. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Antagonists Characters Category:Killers Category:Orphans Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Nishiki Family Category:Non-playable characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Deceased characters Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Characters Yakuza 0 Nishikii joins Yakuza as same time as Kiryu does three years ago. At the age of 20, In 1988 Nishki comes and picks up Kiryu. Who sees Kiryu has beaten some street thugs. Then Kiryu and Nishki go to karaoke bar where Kiryu sings. Then Kiryu and Nishki go to ramen shop where they learn that Kiryu had murdered someone and then the big plot twist begins as the Dojima family HQ calls Kiryu to have conservation for murdering that person, as it was simply a debt collecting mission. Then Kiryu returns to Dojima office and explains to Nishiki and Kashawagi that Kuze has told Kiryu to spy on Shintaro Kazama. So because of not causing problem to Dojima family Kiryu decides to leave Dojima family to keep Kazama family out of trouble. So Kiryu asks Nishki to get a car to go to the Dojima family HQ to asks Sohei Dojima to remove him from Dojima family. However, Kiryu survives and tells Nishki that he is alive and left the Dojima family. Kiryu also says that now he cannot come inside the Kazam family building. So, Kiryu says to Nishiki to tell to Kashawagi that he is well. Then later Kiryu joins Tachibana estate and calls Nishki to help him for buying new clothes for the tachibana estate. They got to a shop and Nishki decides for Kiryu to buy the white suit. Then Kiryu and Nishiki meet at a bar and Kiryu meets a bartender named Reina. Thought Kiryu purpose to come to that bar was to wait for Oda san. After a while Oda san comes to the bar, beaten by Dojima clan and Kiryu fights the Dojima clan. Meanwhile Nishki and Awano have a little chat. Before that Awano squashed Nishki face into the table causing Nishki nose to bleed. Awano threatens Kiryu to tell all the info about Tachibana real estate and so Kiryu will be spared but he doesn't causing Kiryu to be in trouble as all Dojima Family search for Kiryu in Kamurocho. However, Kiryu is saved by Nishiki and Nishki asks Kiryu to get in car to hide from Dojima clan members who are finding him. Nishki drives to mountains in an intention to kill Kiryu to save him from Dojima family. So Nishki bursts into tears for not wanting to kill Kiryu. Kiryu accepts his fate and asks Nishki to shoot him and brings his head to Dojima clan. But Nishki is not able to kill Kiryu. So Kiryu takes Nishki's car and goes back to Kamurochi where Dojima family is finding to kill him. Nishki returns to Kamurocho and is very sad. However, Nishiki ends meeting Kiryu when Nishki was with Dojima family members. So Nishiki ends joining with Kiryu and become brothers again removing their suit to show off their tattoos. Then beating up Dojima family members. Then Nishki and Kiryu arrive to Dojima family areas where they find Tachibana been tortured by Kuze and his men. So Kiryu and Nishikibeat up Kuze ass and learn that Tachibana has died. However Tachibana's sister Makoto Makimura escapes from Kiryu and Nishki after having her sight revived a little. Then Majima arrives at Reina bar where he wants to talk to Nishiki. But Nishiki does not tell the location of Kiryu, so they have fight between each other. However, Majima manages to overpower Nishki and force him to tell location of Makoto Makimura. But Nishiki tells to Majima that he does not know the location of Makoto Makimura. Then Nishiki goes to Kiryu and tells him that he had an encounter with Majima telling him that he is in our side. But Kiryu is not in an intention to consider Majima as an ally. Then Nishiki later informs Kiryu that the Kazama family is considered as an enemy by Dojima clan due to the promotion of Shibushawa. Who takes over Kazama's position and becomes captain of the Dojima clan. So, he orders Dojima clan members to eliminate Kazama family. However, they only send Kuze to Kazam family HQ were Kiryu fights and overpowers him. Then later Nishiki and Kiryu go to a boat where Makoto Makimura is hiding from Dojima Family. However, Dojima family manages to find Makimura Makoto and capture here. Kiryu and Nishiki arrive their and fight Dojima family. Kashawagi san brings his reinforcements to fight of Dojima family. Nishiki and Kiryu manage to enter the ship and fight Dojima clan. Nishiki says to Kiryu to go ahead and find Makoto Makimura without him. Nishiki manages to defeat Dojima family members and arrive in the nick of time to save Kiryu from killing Shibusawa. Explaining to Kiryu that "you cannot cross that line". Then afterwards Nishiki is in the Reina Bar where he meets Kiryu who is in his new suit and Nishiki criticizes Kiryu new suit calling it to be not his taste as it does not make him look yakuza. Kiryu responds that "this was the most comfortable color of my suit and I will wear it forever". Then Nishiki requests Kiryu to go to a most expensive place to grab a bite, in response Kiryu says "he does not have enough money". Causing Nishiki to be annoyed and they leave Reina's bar. Yakuza Nishiki give the beer glass to Kiryu when he entered in at Serena as Nishiki was with Reina. Nishiki ask Kiryu if he make his own family and scoffs stating Kiryu always ahead out of him after talking about Dojima and Fuma.. Nishiki explains his sister in hospital that operation is her last soon. Nishiki and Kiryu look at Yumi returning in join them. Nishiki,Kiryu and Yumi were having drinking fun before Kiryu fall sleeping. Nishiki and Yumi vanished. Nishiki happened coming after Dojima who kidnapped Yumi to the office. Nishiki rescue Yumi but also killing Dojima in accident when Dojima harmed Yumi. as Kiryu enters in before them. Nishiki was actually the one responsible for the death of Sohei Dojima, but reluctantly allowed Kiryu to take the fall for it so he could tend to his ill sister near her death. When Kiryu returns to Kamurocho, he finds that Nishikiyama has not only started his own subsidiary group, but he has changed into a cold, heartless man completely unlike his former self. He has a koi tattooed on his back. He tries to kill Kiryu on several occasions. When Kiryu escaped the funeral of Sera of Tojo Clan.before noticing Nishiki,Nishiki smirks before walking away. Nishiki learned Kiryu went to meeting the tattoos artist from Reina and calling Kiryu to ask him if he learn about Mizuki's body. Nishiki wish to meet him in private at Serena. Nishiki and Kiryu finally meet again after 10 years. Nishiki explained that killing Mizuki wasn't supposed to happen when some of them disobeyed his order to let Mizuki alive instead Nishiki found her dead. Nishiki angers stating who told him to kill Mizuki before shooting two men down. He throws the gun down before slamming the door behind his men. Nishiki state that he learned Yumi had older sister,Mizuki and watching her everything that she opened a bar Ares in Millennium Tower. Nishiki showed Kiryu Yumi's ring from crime scene. Nishiki explain that the war are coming between tojo clan and teling Kiryu cannot stop him than Nishiki handle himself. Nishiki ask Kiryu to trust him to hand the pendant. Nishiki also learned Yumi has niece named Haruka who had the pendant and ordering Kiryu to give him Haruka and the pendant to take 10 billion. Kiryu refused, but when Nishiki reveal that he betray Kiryu before betraying Fuma in order to shot him.Nishiki said he was crazy before he did it. Kiryu angers punching Nishiki down. Nishiki states Fuma wasn't dead yet and tracking Shinji with a bug after years 10 he learned not trust anyone. Kiryu refused again and never let Nishiki have Haruka nor involved in her for the war. Nishiki signs hoping Kiryu and him could work again but as he see they're brothers no longer anymore before slamming the door. Nishiki let his men to kill Kiryu at Serena. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that Reina, the owner of Serena and former ally of Kiryu, was a mole for Nishikiyama. Because she was in love with him she betrayed her friends, but later regrets it and tries to kill Nishikiyama. She fails and is killed by Arase on a rooftop. Finally, in chapter 13, Nishikiyama reveals that he knew Jingu was trying to use him. After his best friend went to prison and the loss of his sister, he has never trusted anyone since. He reveals his romantic feelings towards Yumi, and that he that was jealous of Kiryu because she loves him, not Nishikiyama. Wanting to surpass Kiryu, he has made sacrifices and numerous betrayals in order to claim the 10 billion yen so that he may become the Tojo Clan's fourth chairman. With that realised, he will claim Yumi for himself. Yumi asks Nishikiyama if he is truly happy with the things he's done because of his obsession, that he has failed to confront his inner problems. Nishikiyama scolds Yumi for not falling in love with the person he is, which makes Yumi cry. Kiryu then tells Nishikiyama how he and Yumi are not irreplaceable for him. He couldn't change the hurt and pain from the past, even if he wanted to. Then Kiryu says that they both must settle this feud once and for all. Nishikiyama accepts this final showdown with his former best friend Kiryu, both removing their shirts to display their yakuza tattoos on their backs - the Dragon and the Koi. They fight to the bitter end but Kiryu eventually wins. After Jingu shoots Yumi while trying to kill Kiryu, Nishikiyama redeems himself by stabbing Jingu with a knife to save Kiryu, only to blow up himself alongside with the 10 billion yen and Jingu. Yakuza 2 Kiryu pays his respects to his deceased friend at his grave, along with his foster father and Yumi, in future games. Yakuza 3 Appearance Fighting Style Gallery Yakuza-0-yakuza-zero-2015-01-16.jpg Nishiki Akira koi tattoo2.jpg Nishiki profileimg.gif Nishiki ps2 01.jpg Nishiki Akira koi tattoo.jpg Akira Nishiki aske Kiryu to create his family.jpg 1442324284-yakuza-kiwami-3.jpg|Nishiki with covering the blood around his body in Yakuza Kiwami|link=Nishiki Akira Yakuza-Kiwami-4-630x354.jpg|Kiryu vs Nishiki in Yakuza Kiwami trailer|link=Nishiki Akira yakuza-kiwami-prime-immagini-del-gioco-v2-237682-1280x720.jpg|Nishiki and Kiryu|link=Nishiki Akira nishiki___yakuza_zero_by_betka-d7ys9pb.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza 0|link=Nishiki Akira ps4-yakuza-kiwami11.jpg|Nishiki's Koi|link=Nishiki Akira ps4-yakuza-kiwami03.jpg|Nishiki angers with a pistol|link=Nishiki Akira tumblr_inline_nx1a7a2d4I1r40otq_540.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza Kiwami|link=Nishiki Akira 009.jpg|Nishiki in Yakuza 0 user516794_pic663188_1265282096.jpg|Close up of Nishiki from Yakuza (PS2) user516794_pic663171_1265281884.jpg|Full shot of Nishiki's back from the first game c_am_nishiki_tatoo_di.png|Nishiki's Outline Tattoo in Yakuza 0 Trivia * So far, Nishiki is the only unplayable character to appear on install screen, also the third last boss character to appear on it, the first one being Majima Goro and the second is Goda Ryuji in Yakuza: Dead Souls. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Antagonists Characters Category:Killers Category:Orphans Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Nishiki Family Category:Non-playable characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Deceased characters Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Characters